Many More to Follow
by xX-Blue. Nymph-Xx
Summary: Hermione needs to know if the choice she made was wrong. Draco just needs a little push. Ron needs a serious punch in the gut. who gets what they need? Ps it's a song fic
1. many more to follow

**i dont own anything**

**the song is Katy Perry- the one that got away**

**the idea for this plot is mine but there are many like it.**

* * *

**"Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos**

**Used to steal your parents' liquor**  
**And climb to the roof**  
**Talk about our future**  
**Like we had a clue**  
**Never planned that one day**  
**I'd be losing you**

**In another life**  
**I would be your girl**  
**We'd keep all our promises**  
**Be us against the world**

**In another life**  
**I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say**  
**You were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away**

**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash**  
**Never one without the other we made a pact**  
**Sometimes when I miss you**  
**I put those records on (Whoa)**

**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**  
**Saw you downtown singing the Blues**  
**It's time to face the music**  
**I'm no longer your muse**

**But in another life**  
**I would be your girl**  
**We'd keep all our promises**  
**Be us against the world**

**In another life**  
**I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say**  
**You were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away**  
**The o-o-o-o-o-one**

**_[x3]_  
The one that got away**

**_[Bridge:]_  
All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price**

**In another life**  
**I would be your girl**  
**We'd keep all our promises**  
**Be us against the world**

**In another life**  
**I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say**  
**You were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away**  
**The o-o-o-o-o-one**

**_[x3]_**

**In another life**  
**I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say**  
**You were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away**"

Draco turned off the radio and stared wishfully out the window. "How could a muggle understand me so well?" he asked the cold air swirling around him almost mocking him. He couldn't imagine it but they fell in love. "Why couldn't we have it all?"

"Are you sure you're going to say here?" a soft voice called behind him but he ignored her.

"How did I fall so low?" he asked wishfully knowing he won't get an answer but the girl behind supplied one.

"You should go after what you want instead of eating away at my house." She replied not unkindly. He heard the soft tinkling of her dress as she moved away from him once more, knowing she meant more than what she said.

"She deserves better!" Draco hissed. But the girl's soft laugh filtered back.

"She won't get it if you don't stop her," the bright eyed girl replied, "now." Draco spun around hoping he wasn't reading too much into her words. Sure as daylight, the golden haired girl had his black and green dress rode in her hands ready to suit him. "She deserves the best" Came with her dynamite smile.

* * *

Hermione stared at her reflection and couldn't help but recall a song she had listened too.

**In another life**  
**I would be your girl**  
**We'd keep all our promises**  
**Be us against the world**

**In another life**  
**I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say**  
**You were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away**

Yet here she was in a beautiful white dress, looking absolutely stunning with just the right amount of makeup. Her silvery white shoes clicked soundlessly on the marble floor. Her veil fixed ready and straight. The light pink and white flower tied in bunches with light blue and light pink ribbons hung around the Grand Hall. The red carpet was rolled out but her heart beat was steady and calm; the only indication that something was wrong. And she, Hermione Granger knew what it was.

The one standing at the end of the red carpet, the one everyone will be congratulating later, the one who is going to take her, the one who she is going to tie herself too was WRONG.

Hermione peeked out from under the veil. What was she doing here? Yet she couldn't make him stay. Where was the one she wanted?

She gasped as the trumpets suddenly flared to life, Followed by the bass and the organ. "Go on, honey, its okay to be nervous on your wedding day." A motherly voice wafted by her ears_. Nervous? Was that just it?_

"I'm not sure," Hermione stuttered as a red haired girl bobbed into the room.

"Of course, everyone gets nervous on their wedding day," the motherly voice called again_. But this isn't my wedding day!_

"Hermione, it's time." Ginny called out as she took her place in front the bride.

"I'm not sure…" she tried again but the rest of the sentence got stuck in her throat.

"Come on, deary." Molly said taking Hermione's hand and guiding her forward. "Ron is waiting for you." _Ron, that's right, I'm marrying Ron._

It took a few breaths but Hermione started to move; reluctantly. With a gangly red haired man at her side she turned to the man in front. He too was dressed in white robes. On any day but today Hermione would know any and everything about what's going on but today it seemed there were bricks in her head.

"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health and till death do you part?" the man with the white robes asked.

"I guess so." The gangly red haired man replied with a barely concealed shrug. The man in the white robes turned to Hermione.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health and till death do you part?" Hermione stared at the man not sure about anything he said. Carefully she opened her mouth to ask him what he meant by 'wedded', did a loud angry and desperate cry rang out in the audience.

"STOP!"

* * *

Sometimes he hated when she was right but when she is right, she is right. After all she was the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Immediately he dashed back upstairs with her cheerful snicker echoing around him. It didn't take him long before he pulled the robes on and tried to dash out of the house but she pulled him right back.

"You can't go like that!" She chided as she magic him back. He couldn't grumble as his community service wasn't complete yet.

"Aziza, let me go!" he cried but the blue eyed, golden haired girl just rose her eyebrows as she summoned his brush and gel. Without a word she dumped the right amount onto his head and make the messy tangle of platinum silver hair shine into the immaculate look he always have. With a light touch she fixed him up then held out her hand. "If we're late, it's your fault," he growled as he took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled away by apparation.

Without waiting he ripped away from her side and went sliding into the hall yelling, "STOP!" Hermione was at the altar looking as beautiful as the day he remembered. Her soft curls were pulled into a loose bun with the tips falling out from the top and cascading down her neck. Her light pink lips were highlighted with clear lip gloss bringing out the color spectular. The natural blush brought that certain exquisite glow around her face and made it seem like he was staring at a star.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" the groom snide but it wasn't as good as Draco's. Draco took a few moments before he could find his tongue after staring at Hermione for so long; which was about less than a minute.

"I'm here to save Hermione from making the biggest mistake of her life." He replied. It was corny but it caused Hermione's mind to clear. "I'm also here to save my worthless existence."

"Then leave, she's happy with me!" Ron growled angrily. Hermione however was making her way down from the altar as Draco inched towards her.

"You came for me?" she asked breathlessly. Her lungs constricted in a pleasant pain as her heart thundered in her chest.

"I can't let you be the one that got away." He replied. Hermione's eyes fluttered and against all odds she felt like swooning, right there and then.

"Then, I'm never going to go." She replied as soon as she found her voice. She threw her arms around Draco's neck as his arms circled around her possessively.

"Looks like we have a different wedding to attend." Molly said with a voice that was obviously teary.

"I agree," Minerva McGonagall said standing up and escorting the couple up the aisle and onto the altar.

"Hey, she's mine!" Ron yelled angrily but Aziza shot a silent binding and silencing charm on him.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health and till death do you part?" the man with the white robes asked.

"With all my heart and soul," Draco replied smiling at her.

""Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health and till death do you part?" he asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied and without waiting she leaned forward. Knowingly, Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her long and deep. The first married kiss of many more to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**As much as I hate it, I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Bruno Mars and I really wish I did but I don't.**

Hermione and Draco took a port key to Hawaii right after their wedding. "You know it's so nice that Weasley arranged for us to have the perfect honeymoon," Draco commented as he followed a laughing and slightly tipsy Hermione through the door. The porter had already brought their bags up and was waiting in a corner. Hermione giggled a bit more before she stumbled and Draco rushed forward to catch her.

"I love you Draco," she muttered in her inebriated state. Clumsily she reached for Draco's face but grasped his ear instead of his cheek. Gently he placed her on the bed. Thankfully for his friend's quick thinking, Draco dug up the special hangover potion. He convinced Hermione to drink the hangover potion and within minutes she was sober. Hermione rubbed her eyes and stared at him. "Sorry, I got drunk on our wedding night," She said softly. Draco didn't like the sad tone she used and quickly kissed her passionately. The potion still lingered in her mouth but he didn't care as he delved in further.

When he drew back, they were both panting. "Hermione, I love you so much that the only way to kill me is to leave me." He said. "I have a song for you. It was one that I listened to when I was trying to… well just to listen, okay!" Draco got off the bed and dug once more in his bag. He pulled out a CD disk. A pure muggle CD disk. Fluently he placed it in a radio, another pure and honest muggle contraption and pressed play. Bruno Mars's guitar started and Draco opened his mouth to sing.

"If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin' "There goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),  
Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
And just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain"

Draco took a deep breath and continued "because I love you,"

Hermione stared stunned at him for a few minutes until Draco started to shift from one foot to another. Immediately she jumped him and squealed "Thank you, Darling! I love it and I love you too!" Once more they kissed and did whatever the fairytale characters do after the wedding!

**I know, I know it was suppose to be completed but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. Oh! I know what the next chapter is!**

**Read and Review! I want to know what you think. Feel free! I don't mind unless you decide not to review!**


End file.
